The Grasshopper Experiment
"The Grasshopper Experiment" is the eighth episode of the first season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on November 12, 2007. Summary Raj's parents set him up on a and he fears he won’t be able to to her. Penny needs to practice her skills for work and once Raj , he finds that he can talk to . Extended Plot Raj's parents, Dr. V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali, have just got and are checking up on their via , They then announce that they have set up Raj and Lalita Gupta on a , Raj is outraged at their meddling. The next day, Raj barges in and announces he is screwed and explains that Lalita has left him a and is interested in meeting him. Since Raj can't talk to , Howard helps him set up a date with her. Penny comes in and announces that the Cheesecake Factory has given her shifts and she would like to practice mixing with them. The gang goes to Penny's and all have a drink, except for Sheldon who has a without the rum, and suddenly Raj speaks to Penny. Soon they figure out he is able to surpass his by consuming . On the date, however, Raj is , acts extremely ly and this is obviously putting off Lalita. Sheldon arrives and upon seeing Lalita, he gets excited as she deeply resembles Panchali from an book (Princess & the ) which his mother used to read for him when he was k. Raj introduces Lalita to the gang and Sheldon starts the lines from the Princess & the Monkey book, which Lalita finds . Raj gets and orders Sheldon to stay away from his future e. It's then that Lalita reveals that despite what both their wanted, she has no intention of ing Raj and just came on the date to get them off her case. She then invites Sheldon to , leaving everyone dumbfounded. Sheldon has no idea that he just stole Raj's date. Later, Raj informs his parents he struck out with Lalita because of Sheldon. This ultimately backfires when Sheldon reveals to them that Raj was drunk and obnoxious on his date. When Leonard later asks Sheldon if he was going to see Lalita again, he asks why since he already has a . Later, in a somewhat unrelated scene, Sheldon is singing "To Life" (L'Chaim) from at the Cheesecake Factory. Leonard is surprised by this, and Penny explains she put alcohol into his drink (which Sheldon specifically asked to be or virgin). Quotes :(Penny is practicing mixing drinks for the guys in her apartment.) :Penny: Sheldon, what are you gonna have? :Sheldon: I'll have a Diet Coke. :Penny: OK, can you please order a cocktail? I need to practice mixing drinks. :Sheldon: Fine, I'll have a Virgin Cuba Libre. :Penny: That's, um, Rum and Coke without the rum. :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: So Coke. :Sheldon: Yes. And would you make it diet? :Penny: There's a can in the fridge. :Sheldon: A Cuba Libre traditionally comes in a tall glass with a lime wedge. :Penny: (sarcastically) Then swim to Cuba. :Sheldon: Bartenders are supposed to have people skills. ---- :Sheldon is drunk and singing ''L'Chaim on the piano at Penny's bar.'' :Leonard: I don't believe it. What's gotten into him? :Penny: Oh, maybe a couple of virgin Cuba Libres that turned out to be kinda slutty. (holds a bottle of alcohol up to Leonard) :Leonard: (smiling) You didn't. :Penny: Hey, you do your experiments, I do mine. ---- :Raj: I can't believe I'm sitting here next to little Lalita Gupta! :Lalita: Well you are... :Raj: Little Lalita...That's kinda fun to say. (Chants ''Little Lalita three times)'' You should try it! :Lalita: No it's okay.... :(Raj sips his Grasshopper) :Raj: You have lost so much weight! It must have been so hard for you because you were so, so fat! You remember? :Lalita: Yeah... :Raj: Of course you do! Who could forget being that fat!? Critics "I don’t think the major problem here is the racial humour. The problem is that the episode doesn’t develop Rajesh’s character well. He gets drunk and ruins a date which he didn’t really want to be on. It doesn’t say much about him and isn’t funny enough to compensate for the lack of progress in the plot." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': Penny practices mixing cocktails and mixes a Grasshopper for Raj *With 9.32 millions viewers, The Grasshopper Experiment the third most watched episode in the first season. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=195 *This episode was watched by 9.32 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). *Episode transcript http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts/The_Grasshopper_Experiment Trivia *This episode reveals how Raj can only talk to if he is . **Consequentially, this is the first episode in which Penny hears Raj speak to her. **Raj's drinking and ruining and other important opportunities becomes a bit of a running gag throughout the series (such as in "The Pirate Solution"). *Regarding Raj, Howard says to Leonard, "No, no, let’s see how long it takes him." In "The Jiminy Conjecture", in reference to Sheldon, Howard similarly states to Raj, "Uh, no, no, no, don’t tell him, let’s see if he can figure it out." *In this episode, Raj's parents, Dr. V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali, try to fix up their with a they approve of. This parental influence is seen again in future episodes. *This episode also marks the first time in the series where Raj gets drunk. *Penny also makes her first appearance as in the show (though she rarely works at the bar throughout the series). *Grasshoppers would become Raj's signature drink, as seen in “The Griffin Equivalency" (S2E04), "The Herb Garden Germination" (S4E22) and "The Stag Convergence" (S5E20). He almost orders one in "The Hofstadter Isotope" (S2E20), but Howard stops him from doing so because it's not a "manly" drink. * This episode is the first appearance of Raj's parents. * Sheldon explains how, as a , his mother would read "The And The " to him when he was sick, which was most of the time. His claim that he was usually sick is inconsistent with his strict habits. * It was the final The Big Bang Theory episode to air before the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike, which put a on for three to four . *Howard mentions that at Disneyland people can hire Snow White to come to their house. This foreshadows season 6's The Contractual Obligation Implementation, where Amy goes to Disneyland and dresses up as Snow White, visiting Apartment 4A while still in costume. Video thumb|500px|center|Sheldon singing while drunk Gallery Group photo.jpg|The group is shocked to see Raj speaking in front of Penny. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Penny mixing drinks. Penny practices bartending.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Leonard are shocked as Raj speaks. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Penny speaks to Raj as he's drinking a Grasshopper. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj complains to Penny. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|Raj speaking to his parents, as the rest of the guys look on. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj's parents on Skype. Sheldon vs Raj.jpg|Sheldon VS Rajesh. Hop13.jpg|Watching Sheldon perform. Hop12.jpg|Penny mixing drinks. Hop11.jpg|Penny invites everyone over. Hop10.jpg|Penny bar tending for the guys. Hop9.jpg|Raj drunk on his date. Hop8.jpg|Penny making the guys drinks. Hop7.jpg|Raj's parents are introduced. Hop6.jpg|Sheldon drunk and singing at the Cheesecake Factory. Hop5.jpg|Penny behind the bar. Hop4.jpg|Lalita likes Sheldon. Hop3.jpg|I should turn down happiness? Hop2.jpg|Lalita is captivated by Sheldon. Hop1.jpg|Raj being obnoxious. vanity 195.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #195 Category:Season 1 Category:Articles With Videos: Music Category:Grasshopper Category:Drunk Raj Can Talk to Women Category:Sheldon Has A Date Category:Articles with singing Category:Raj Category:Raj episode Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes